We told you so!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: First things first, the title is crappy but please try the story out! Bakura and Marik want to know why they can't go to the basement. But Ryou told them they are not allowed to go there... So they decide on figuring it out on their own.. one shot!


Title: We told you so.

Summary: Bakura and Marik want to know why they can't go to the basement. But Ryou told them they are not allowed to go there... So they decide on figuring it out on their own.. You betcha this is gonna be wacked up and pointless!

Warning: Drunkness, craziness, stupidity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, how come I have to say that everytime over and over and over again! T.T Anyway I don't own it no.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura pouted and looked at Ryou. 'Ryou I wanna knoooow.' he whined.

'And I said nooo.' Ryou sneered.

Bakura pouted some more. 'Stupid Hikari.' he muttered.

'Listen Bakura, I am not taking you with us, IF we get drunk, and you were with us and got drunk too Hell knows what will happen!' Ryou said.

'I'm gonna behave really!' Bakura said pleading.

'No. And whatever you do, DON'T GO TO THE BASEMENT!' Ryou roared and smiled sweetly after it.

Marik came in whining against his Hikari. 'I wanna go with you guys!' he whined.

'Come on Marik I said no...' Malik muttered. 'Pleaaaaaaaaaase.' Marik said pleading.

Malik and Ryou looked at eachother and then at the two yami's. 'We said... NO!' they both yelled and glared at them.

'You two are not fun... kill joy.' Bakura muttered folding his arms and dropping on the chair.

'Pff Hikari's always ruin all the fun.' Marik muttered leaning against the wall.

Ryou sighed. 'Anyway, you two entertain yourself, but don't go destroying everything. Just... don't be yourself.' he said sweatdropping and put on his jacket.

Marik and Bakura stared at him. 'What?' Ryou asked nervous.

Finally Marik and Bakura burst out in insane laughters. 'N-Not be ourselfs he says!' Bakura said and laughed some more.

'Cr-crazy I say he is!' Marik said and laughed some more too.

Ryou twitched.

Malik quickly pushed Ryou towards the door and looked back. 'And whatever you two do. DON'T GO TO THE BASEMENT!' he hissed angry and slammed the door shut. Marik and Bakura ended up looking at eachother.

'Wonder why we can't go to the basement...' Marik asked.

'Shall we check it out?' Bakura asked with a smirk.

Marik put his finger against his lips and pointed at the door.

Bakura frowned and finally 'ohed'.

After two minutes, and still nothing had happened Ryou and Malik had decided to leave.

Marik smirked when he heard the car ride off. 'Now we can go look.' he said cheery and jumped up running towards the basement.

'Yay!' Bakura said and ran behind Marik almost tripping over him when he stopped. 'What is it now?' he asked grumpy.

'Uhm... It's so dark down there.' Marik whispered softly.

Bakura gaped at him.

'What?' Marik asked annoyed.

Bakura laughed out loud pounding his fist at the wall. 'Marik's afraid of darkness!' he shrieked through laughters.

'Not true! YOU GO THEN!' Marik roared angry.

'Fine, I am darkness after all and dark--...' he said and was cut of by Marik who pushed him downthe basement. 'Uhm... you have a candle or something?' he asked looking up at where Marik stood.

'Light tombrobber? Why would you need that? It's just.. darkness right? You are Darkness right? And you didn't cared that it was dark RIGHT? So no I don't have a candle.' Marik ended with a sadistic smirk.

'Foolish tomb keeper... one day he will pay.. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!' Bakura laughed and searched over the wall for the light-switch. 'Ignificant immortal.' he muttered and put on the light.

'Aaah the light it burns.' Marik hissed.

'... ... ... ...' Bakura stared at Marik who was now next to him. 'How did I ever ended up with you as my partner in both business and love?' he finally asked cocking an eyebrow.

'Because I am perfect and you love me.' Marik hissed.

'Ah then I know that too anyway.. what's so secret that we weren't allowed to go to here?' Bakura asked and started looking everywhere until he finally found some bottles. '... bottles? They were afraid we'd found these bottles with drink in it?' Bakura asked and looked at it.

'Quess so.' Marik said shrugging and grabbed a bottle. 'Lemme taste it!' he said and opened it drinking from it.

'And?' Bakura asked.

'This is yummy!' Marik said with a smile and drank some more.

Bakura smirked and opened his bottle. 'Well if it's yummy.' he said and drank from it.

Marik drank till the bottle was empty and giggled. 'I want another!' he said and grabbed another one.

Bakura put his bottle down a little to hard and saw how it was shattered in pieces. He giggled and looked at Marik. 'Oops I broke it.' he said and grabbed another bottle.

Marik looked at Bakura with a dazed smile. 'Kura-san, have I ever told you how pretty you look?' he said with a giggle.

Bakura laughed and put his bottle down. 'How 'bout everyday.' he giggled and walked over to Marik tripping and landing in his arms. 'Oops.' he said and giggled again.

Marik smirked and poked Bakura's hair. 'Is your hair supposed to be moving?' he asked with a laugh.

'Quess n-not.' Bakura said a giggle. 'But everything is moving.' he said and yanked one of Mariks bangs.

Marik giggled and burst out into laughters. 'I feel like having a nice little party on the streets.' he said drawing his Rod.

Bakura pouted. 'I want you heeeere.' he whined and kissed Marik.

Marik kissed back and finally burst out in laughters again on the same moment Bakura also did.

Bakura grabbed his bottle and drank some more. 'I loooooooooove this whatever it's called.' he said and put a arm round Mariks shoulder. 'Marik-sama, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.' he slurred.

'Really?' Marik said going teary eyed.

Bakura nodded and kissed Mariks forehead. 'I bless you my son.' he said dramatic and both of them burst out in insane laughters again.

Marik hugged Bakura and pinned him down. 'I bless you my koi.' he said with a giggle and kissed Bakura.

Bakura kissed back and grabbed the bottle. 'Let's have a pattay!' he snickered and stumbled up. 'Marik-sama grab the other bottles and.' he said and giggled. 'Don't break them!' he ended and laughed out loud falling on the ground with a thud.

Marik burst out in giggles. 'Look who's talking.' he slurred and came back up with six bottles. 'This enough?'

Bakura looked at him dazed and nodded. 'Thas enough! Le'ss have a nice pattay!' he said and grabbed two bottles bringing them to the livingroom.

Marik hiccupped and followed Bakura with a slight smirk. 'Sjay... what will Malikky and Ryou think if they see us like this?' he asked.

'Like what?' Bakura giggled.

Marik shook it off and put the bottles down. 'Nothing at all.' he said giggling and jumped on Bakura kissing him passionatly. 'I love you tombrobber.' he slurred.

Bakura giggled and kissed back. 'Oh yeah?' he asked.

'Yeah!' Marik shot back.

'Oh yeah?' Bakura asked with a giggle coming up.

'Yeah.' Marik said again and kissed Bakura's neck with a giggle. 'Stop being so annoying.' he said and grabbed another bottle. 'Want one?' he asked.

'Yeaaaah.' Bakura said and wanted to grab the bottle.

Marik put it up and looked Bakura in the eyes with a dazed smirk. 'Uh-uh, first my payment.' he said.

Bakura pouted and grabbed Marik collar bringing him close to his face. 'Payment you say?' he said with a smirk. 'Death I say.' he ended and kissed Marik roughly.

Marik dropped the bottle and kissed back.

(I am NOT gonna explain what happened after that so let's go to the part where Ryou and Malik come back.)

#A few hours later round two o clock in the night.#

Ryou giggled and opened the door. 'Malik-san! You shouldn't have scolded that woman, not like she can help it she falls for beauty.' he said and closed the door when Malik was in.

'You are the only one who may touch me like that.' Malik said with a giggle and kissed Ryou gently.

'Oh really?' Ryou said and shook his head putting off his jacket and dropping the jacket when he sniffed in the air. 'Malik-san... Do you smell what I smell?' he asked nervous.

Malik put his jacket on the stairs and sniffed in the air too. 'Uhm alcohol?' he said with a giggle. 'Come on Ryou ofcourse you smell that, we have been drinking.'

Ryou shook his head and ran over to the livingroom gaping at the two yami's who were fully unclothed and both holding eachother in a warm embrace. but what Ryou feared the most was the bottles around them. 'Oh damn Bakura.' he cried out.

Malik came in and looked at Marik and Bakura. 'Oh.' he said and looked at Ryou. 'Leave'm, they are the one with a hell of a headache tomorrow.' he said with a giggle and dragged Ryou with him upstairs.

'I hope not that there thinking I am gonna clean THEIR shit.' Ryou muttered and followed Malik to his room.

'Hey THEIR gonna clean THEIR OWN shit not YOU my sweetheart.' Malik purred and pushed Ryou to his room. 'You are gonna be to busy with me.' he ended and closed the door when Ryou giggled.

#Next morning#

'I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeeee.' Bakura whined grabbing his sore head.

'I'm also gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... my head hurts.' Marik whimpered.

Ryou ate some of his breakfast and looked at the two yami's. 'We DID told you NOT to go to the basement.' he said angry.

Bakura looked at his hikari and whimpered soft. 'Were gonna listen next time.' he said and shut his eyes. 'The horror the pain!' he muttered.

'Keep it down.' Marik whined lying his head on the table. 'I am gonna die for sure... Tell me Malik... Tell me before I die, have you already slept with Ryou?' he whimpered.

Maliks face got a nice colour of red. 'Yami shut up your sick, stupid, and can't listen to a thing we tell you!' he hissed.

'Keep it down.' Marik whined again and put his hands over his backhead. 'It huuuuuurts.' he muttered.

'I agree with him it huuuuuuuuuuurts.' Bakura whimpered.

Ryou looked at Bakura. 'It's your own fault for not listening to us.' he said and shove Bakura's plate towards him. 'Want some Bakura?' he said with a wicked grin.

Bakura stared at his food before finally jumping up and running to the bathroom.

Marik also stared at the food and whimpered. 'I'm gonna throw up...' he said before jumping up and following Bakura. 'Me first Bakura I am more important!' he said and they could hear crashing and banging.

They both sweatdropped and looked at eachother shrugging. 'We DID warned them didn't we?' they said on the both time.

Ryou giggled and shook his head. 'I think they'll know better next time.' he said with a sigh.

Malik cocked an eyebrow. 'You think?' he asked sarcastic and kissed Ryou's neck. 'But I sure had the time of my life with you yesterday.' he said with a smirk.

Ryou's cheeks flushed red. 'Oh shut it Ishtar.' he said shy.

Malik cocked his head and looked at Ryou. 'Let's repeat that again!' he said cheery.

Ryou gaped at him.

'No not those two, definitly not those two. But us!' he said smirking.

'I'm in for that.' Ryou said with a smile and stood up.

#Owari#

Me: Okay, don't know where it came from but I hope you enjoyed it!

Darius: We

Me: I

Darius: ((Glares at me)) WE!

Me: Okay okay we hope you enjoyed it and!--

Darius: And R&R!

Me: I wanted to say that...

Darius: Then say it!

Me: Okay! R&R!


End file.
